Primeira vez
by Thaissi
Summary: Eram apenas 24 horas, certo? Mas um dia pode passar do detestável para o adorável em questão de segundos... Shounen. Feliz aniversário Naruto!


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence ou ele não usaria aquele ridículo uniforme laranja...

**Primeira vez**

O som do despertador soou estridente pelo quarto ainda escuro até que os meus ouvidos captassem a vibração e o meu cérebro mandasse o meu braço desligar o aparelho incômodo. Lentamente e de forma preguiçosa eu joguei as cobertas no fim da cama e me sentei, deixando meu corpo despertar por completo.

A familiar rotina da manhã me envolveu no banho frio e na higiene até eu passar pelo calendário quase esquecido sobre a mesa. Uma olhadela era confirmação suficiente: chegara o dia que eu mais odiava no ano. Podia ser um dia normal, devia ser um dia normal, mas nada era exatamente normal para o garoto odiado da vila.

Depois de vestir minhas roupas, meio distraído, eu parei em frente ao espelho, a última aquisição em minha casa. O reflexo me observava intrigante e eu não pude deixar de contemplar a figura do homem que me encarava dessa vez. Eu não era mais um garoto vestindo suas horríveis vestes laranjas, eu era um homem pronto a realizar meu sonho de ser um hokage. Sim,eu era um homem e a partir de hoje poderia pegar missões individuais... ao menos algo de bom surgia desse dia.

Mudo e pensativo eu me encarei mais uma vez no espelho vendo o kanji da minha blusa azul e o pingente de raposa pender do cordão atado ao meu pescoço. Eu não era mais um garoto e já havia perdido boa parte de minhas ilusões. Mas esse dia persistia como um tributo a todas as ilusões perdidas e à infância roubada por um ódio sem sentido.

Recolocando meu sorriso no lugar eu me sentei à mesa olhando o calendário riscado de preto no dia dez de outubro. Eu sabia que era hora de deixar o passado pra trás, mas alguma coisa me prendia ali, a observar aquele calendário em silêncio. Algo me quebrava, a sepultar o menino dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que me envolvia em uma tristeza melancólica tão conhecida daquele dia.

Nunca alguém tinha lembrado ou se importado, nunca houvera bolos, presentes ou amigos, só essa tristeza pungente de meus desejos reprimidos e minha carência. Era o meu aniversário, droga, por que tudo tinha que ser tão ruim?

Deixando o calendário de lado eu me levantei pegando a jaqueta preta que me acompanhava agra e me dirigi para a porta. Talvez tudo fosse diferente se ELE estivesse ali, quem sabe? Mas eu estava sozinho e cansado de colocar o sorriso no lugar.

_Eu quero uma lua plena_

_Eu quero sentir a noite_

_Eu quero olhar as luzes que teus olhos não me têm deixado ver_

_Agora eu vou viver_

Os sons do festival não chegavam naquele pedaço de mata cerrada então eu apenas escolhi uma árvore alta e subi, deixando as lembranças do treinamento de invadirem enquanto eu sentava em um dos galhos. Eu estava pensativo demais hoje e, bem, pensar não era mesmo o meu esporte favorito então talvez fosse melhor fingir que esse era um dia normal e ir treinar ao invés de afundar em melancolia e autocomiseração.

_Eu quero sair de manhã_

_Eu quero seguir a estrela_

_Eu quero sentir o vento _

_Pela pele o pensamento me fará uma louca tempestade_

Algumas folhas roçaram meu rosto em um carinho inesperado e eu respirei fundo sentindo o vento bagunçar meu cabelo. Desci da árvore com um pulo, a natureza vibrando ao meu redor e me lembrei dELE me segurando quanto eu tentava me mostrar, pendurado de cabeça para baixo na árvore. É estranho admitir, mas eu mostrava para ele e não para a Sakura-chan. Eu visualizei em minha cabeça seu jeito austero e determinado e sua determinação férrea e uma resolução se firmou dentro de mim. Que se danasse toda aquela coisa das nove caudas, hoje era o meu aniversário e eu devia estar me divertindo e não me escondendo como um criminoso.

Resoluto e até um pouco divertido eu rumei de volta para a vila me preparando para receber os olhares hostis de sempre. Eram só 24 horas, certo? Que olhassem, então, eles não podiam mais me ferir.

_Eu quero ser uma tarde gris_

_Quero que a chuva corra sobre o rio_

_O rio que por ruas corre em mim_

_As águas que me querem levar tão longe_

_Tão longe que me façam esquecer de ti_.

Eu podia sentir um cheiro cítrico vindo da minha casa quando parei no batente da porta e o deslocamento de ar me fazia crer que havia algo diferente ali. Mas a sensação era boa então eu arriscava dizer que era apenas diferente e inesperado e não errado.

Rodei os olhos pela sala procurando algo fora do lugar naquela bagunça organizada que eu mantinha. Um esgar incrédulo depois, e eu notei que não havia NADA fora do lugar, pelo contrário, estava tudo arrumado DEMAIS. A certeza de que alguém tinha entrado em minha casa se fez e eu corri o olhar até prendê-lo na figura parada na soleira da porta do meu quarto sorrindo de forma zombeteira.

- Baka! Lento e descuidado como sempre! - ele falou e eu sorri com seu modo sempre original de me cumprimentar.

- É bom te ver também, Sazuke. - eu me aproximei contendo as lágrimas. É... talvez eu ainda fosse um menino chorão afinal.

- Então, não vai me oferecer um pedaço de bolo? - ele perguntou e meus olhos desviaram para o bolo que com certeza não estava ali, sobre a mesa, antes.

- Você vai ter que se contentar com o segundo pedaço certo? - eu sorri também, feliz pela primeira vez no dia de hoje.

Olhei de esguelha para o calendário pendurado na parede da cozinha, a caneta preta riscando o dia de hoje e depois olhei para o imperceptível sorriso dELE enquanto comia o bolo. Eu não me importava se era desse jeito estranho, era a primeira vez que um amigo me cumprimentava no meu aniversário e eu não poderia estar mais contente.

Owari

**Nota:** Essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic de Naruto... Essa é pra comemorar o aniversário do garoto-raposa A musica é Louca tempestade da Ana Carolina. Então, se você achar que o texto está digno de um comentário estejam à vontade para apertar o "Go" ai embaixo.


End file.
